Kim Possible: The Rest of Her Life
by LJ58
Summary: A short sequel to Model Hero that looks at Bonnie just after she parted from Kim.


_I do not own any Disney characters named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

 **Kim Possible: …The Rest of Her Life**

 **By LJ58**

 **1**

Bonnie carefully molded her expression as Kim gave her a heartfelt glance as she looked back before leaving the mall.

She knew Kim was leaving town tomorrow, off on another shoot, and a part of her was beyond envious. Not that just Kim was leaving Middleton, but that she was still having things all but handed to her, and yet still not really caring just how great her life was just then.

Then again, that was just Kim. She knew that by now.

She had to actually bite back the urge to weep just then, and even as she did, someone took another picture, and at least a dozen jerks with press badges were all shouting at her rather than join the rest of the crowd following Kimberly.

She considered that for a moment, and decided that maybe Kim's life wasn't that golden if she had to constantly share it with vultures like these. The faint, wistful smile that escaped her at those thoughts would grace the media for days to come.

"If you don't mind," she finally grit out to the residual press, "I would like to be alone."

She retreated to the woman's room again, but the first thing she saw were Kim's initials literally carved into that metal stall.

No way could Bonita Rockwaller compete with that. No way did she even want to try.

Still, she impulsively reached out and traced the heart that had been so delicately carved into the metal surface, and realized that the green woman had to be someone that was not only powerful, but genuinely disciplined to so perfectly manage such an image without effort.

Definitely not the kind of woman she wanted to cross.

Sure, she had heard the stories. She had even the woman in passing a few times when she had come to town chasing Kim for whatever reason. Still, never once had she considered that there was an underlying reason to her always coming after Kim, and yet somehow never quite managing to stop her in spite of all her alleged power.

Only now things made sense.

"I'm going to miss you, too," Bonnie finally said, and only then did the tears escape.

 **KP**

"Hey," her sister said as Bonnie looked up from her paperwork.

"What?"

"Is that your old girlfriend on TV again," Lonnie asked as she pointed at the screen Bonnie had not really been paying attention to just then.

Bonnie looked up, turned up the volume, and listened as the reporters rehashed the recent events that had apparently led Shego to follow Kim Possible, and try to redeem herself out of love. Bonnie had to smile at that one, remembering the first headlines about her back when she and Kim had broken up. For a time, it seemed the press was camping on her door, too, but they had eventually gotten bored when Bonnie fed them a steady diet of "No comment."

"She still looks good," Bonnie remarked softly as she saw Kim smiling at Shego as they waited on the reporter doing the interview to turn to them after introducing the pair.

As if either needed introduction.

Her sister only smirked at her, but what Bonnie was really thinking was how good the pair looked together. They complemented one another, and it showed that they cared from the way they would smile, and sneak little glances at one another as the reporter tried to get them to spill something they might use for a potential scandal.

Only while Shego was gruff, yet casual, and Kim obviously had a lot of experience deflecting some of those ridiculous questions shot her way, the pair obviously stayed focused on whatever it was they were letting out.

"I can't believe even she is helping that green freak," Connie remarked as she came into the room to see what was keeping their attention.

"She's just as human as we are," Bonnie quipped, noting that Shego looked more than smug, and even a bit possessive as she smiled down at the redhead now saying something about second chances, and true justice having a heart.

"Not from what I've heard," Connie sniffed. "Anyway, mom says supper is ready, and to get in here, or it's going to be cold."

"Just a second," Bonnie murmured. "I want to hear all of this," she said as her formal rival from Middleton declared that not only was she going to help Shego, she was going to be at her side every step of the way to ensure she didn't slip up again.

The expression on Shego's face at that comment was comical.

Still, it said much about the pair as Kim only smiled serenely at the woman, and looked just a bit smug herself.

And more than happy.

Bonnie had asked Kim if she had a secret love once. Someone she had really cared about. Now she had no doubt. K, being K, had not even realized she was already in love, and it likely took someone banging her over the head to get her to realize it.

Or, someone carving her initials into hard steel in a public restroom.

Bonnie sighed, and wondered if she was ever going to find anyone as wonderful as that maddening, infuriating, and admittedly special redhead in her own life. She wasn't going to jinx herself, and say it wasn't possible. After all, until last month, she didn't even think she had a shot at college, and now she was about be entering the school of her choice, all tuition and fees paid, and the future was looking surprisingly bright for a change.

She couldn't wait.

She anticipated new challenges, and even new friends. She also knew that even if she never forgot Kim, she just couldn't imagine not taking advantage of the new world the scholarship had opened up for her. She just wasn't sure if she was ever going to forget Kim.

Too bad she had not realized how special the redheaded busybody had been until it was too late. That, she knew, was a mistake she was going to regret the rest of her life.

 _End….?_


End file.
